Barbie - Double Bill
|image = }}Barbie and the Sensations - Rockin' Back to Earth and Barbie - Double Bill is a UK VHS release by Missing In Action Video Distribution on 1989 and October 1994. Barbie and the Sensations - Rockin' Back to Earth Episode Info * ROCKIN' BACK TO EARTH Have a blast from the past with Barbie! Barbie and her band are trapped in the 50's - and they're having the time of their lives. Somehow their spaceship went through a time tunnel and landed back in time. And now Barbie and her friends can't wait to join the kids down at the ice cream parlour for a be-bopping, rock 'n' rollin' good time! But Barbie and her band know that sometime, somehow, they must return to the present day. They just have to work out how! * OUT OF THIS WORLD Hi, I'm Barbie. My band the Rockers, and I, are taking off for excitement in our very first video! we are going where no band has gone before... into space! Now our music is rocking the outer limits because we've launched into an adventure that's totally "Out of This World". SO STRAP YOURSELF IN FOR ACTION, BECAUSE THE COUNT-DOWN TO FUN HAS BEGUN! Barbie - Double Bill Episode Info * ROCKIN' BACK TO EARTH Have a blast from the past with Barbie! Barbie and her band are trapped in the 50's - and they're having the time of their lives. Somehow their spaceship went through a time tunnel and landed back in time. And now Barbie and her friends can't wait to join the kids down at the ice cream parlour for a be-bopping, rock 'n' rollin' good time! But Barbie and her band know that sometime, somehow, they must return to the present day. They just have to work out how! * OUT OF THIS WORLD Hi, I'm Barbie. My band the Rockers, and I, are taking off for excitement in our very first video! we are going where no band has gone before... into space! Now our music is rocking the outer limits because we've launched into an adventure that's totally "Out of This World". SO STRAP YOURSELF IN FOR ACTION, BECAUSE THE COUNT-DOWN TO FUN HAS BEGUN! Barbie and the Sensations - Rockin' Back to Earth Episodes # Rockin' Back to Earth # Out Of This World Barbie - Double Bill Episodes # Rockin' Back to Earth # Out Of This World Barbie and the Sensations - Rockin' Back to Earth Opening Previews # Missing in Action Video Warning Scroll 1989 # Missing in Action Video logo 1989 # "Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth" title card # Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth" title card ("And now in our full length music video adventure, Here's Barbie in Rockin' Back to Earth" announcement) Barbie and the Sensations - Rockin' Back to Earth Closing Previews # End of Barbe and the Rockers: Out of this World / End Credits # Missing in Action Video Warning Scroll 1989 # Missing in Action Video logo 1989 Barbie - Double Bill Opening Previews # Missing in Action Video Warning Scroll 1989 # Missing in Action Video logo 1989 # "Barbie: Double Bill - Rockin' Back to Earth and Out of this World" title card (Pink) # Barbie and the Rock Stars: Rockin' Back to Earth" title card ("And now in our full length music video adventure, Here's Barbie in Rockin' Back to Earth" announcement) Barbie - Double Bill Closing Previews # Barbie and the Rock Stars closing credits # Missing in Action Video Warning Scroll 1989 # Missing in Action Video logo 1989 Category:Barbie Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Mattel Inc. Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:DiC Entertainment Category:Barbie and the Rock Stars Category:Missing In Action Video Distribution (M.I.A. Video) Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Barbie And The Sensations Category:Barbie And The Rockers